


Feather Comforts

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, M/M, Nesting, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Archangel Dean's pretty sure he could do many things to impress Castiel. He's not so sure that building a nest for the younger angel is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: What about Angel!Dean building a nice nest for Angel!Cas, to take care of him.

Dean contemplated the fabric in his hands with a slightly forlorn expression. There was nothing wrong with it of course, having been handpicked by Dean. The fabric was soft blanket, well-worn, cleaned by himself to live up to its purpose. Everything that currently surrounded Dean had been carefully chosen, so he shouldn’t be feeling that sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

In all his uncountable years of existence, the archangel had never felt this ridiculously nervous.

He reluctantly looked up from the blanket he was worrying, palms hot with nerves and Dean entertained the thought of accidentally burning fingerprint holes into it. The room Dean was in was simply gorgeous, he knew that. The floor was made of solid planks of pale wood, with soft carpets covering it in some places. The walls where a light colour, unadorned but for the big windows framed by curtains. The rest of this place was decent, perfect almost, but this room was most important. Dean’s golden wings gave a quiver of excitement when he looked at the only piece of furniture in the room. It was a massive bed, more of an elevated mattress to be honest, framed by the softest and most beautiful carpets Dean could find. Cushions of all sizes and colours, but all of them soft to the touch and comfortable, piled on the mattress and the floor next to the bed. It had taken Dean months to collect everything and almost as long to arrange it in a way that looked inviting. There were little particles of his grace interwoven in the fabrics and wool and it smelled familiar and like home. He hoped that Castiel would like it; it was the only thing that mattered. If he didn’t like it… Well, Dean morosely thought about sticking an angel blade through his own heart (not that it would kill him), but it was more realistic that he’d just hide under the heaps of cushions and not re-emerge until a couple of centuries had passed.

Dean knew that his little secret project would probably be considered an odd thing to do for an archangel. Building nests was… well, a very old romantic notion that Dean doubted Castiel to understand or even to appreciate. Castiel and Dean were spheres apart after all, something that was apparent not only in their asymmetry of power, but also in how Castiel’s mind worked. But no matter who they were or what they were, currently they were just two creatures stranded on earth. Which probably rendered Dean’s behaviour even more ridiculous than it already was.

Dean felt the familiar shift of the atmosphere long before he heard that incredible and terrible piece of junk that Castiel tended to drive nowadays. Cas was never one to cower in the presence of archangelic outrage about things like cars, flavours of pies or unnecessary stab wounds that could have easily been averted if he just hid under Dean’s wings (back when he still had them) like Dean had asked him to what feels like centuries ago. Of course, it was not centuries ago, which constituted another reason why Dean was sort of glad that his powers were weakened by the gates of heaven being momentarily shut because otherwise he might have spontaneously combusted right on the spot. (It had happened before, of course not with lethal effects to anyone but a couple of Jericho roses. Back in the old days Dean had not been that smooth around enticing humans).

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice rang through the house which was of course unfamiliar to the other angel. “I got your text message.” Dean wondered for a moment if he should leave the room to be able to open the door for Cas in a showy manner, but the next moment Cas was already standing in the doorway. The frown slipped off his face and was replaced by relief and Dean could not believe just how beautiful he was. Dean refrained from saying anything and let Castiel look around the room for a while. Cas didn’t walk around and touch things or comment on anything but express his confusion about the reason they were here. Dean reminded himself that this had probably been a bad idea and sleeping for a couple of centuries was looking more and more inviting.

It was hard for Dean to find his voice again: “It’s a nest, Cas.”

“A nest?” Castiel repeated in confusion, his eyes focusing on the bed. Dean’s face was feeling hot and he was sure he was blushing about this whole business but it was now or never.

“I know that being Heaven’s youngest means that there are couple of things from the old days that you don’t care for. But the building of nests was a rather big deal a couple of millennia ago,” Dean explained and Castiel’s patient expression showed the dawn of realization. He didn’t interrupt Dean so the archangel thought he could continue. “This is how an interest to mate was established. But angels haven’t had to mate for so long now it’s become antiquated.”

“I don’t quite understand…” Castiel started and Dean bit his lips, looking at the bed again with its heaps of pillows. What a sad little thing it was after all. In Heaven Dean could have offered Castiel everything; a nest of immense size, enriched with Grace and well protected. But here it was just a silly little room in a silly little suburban place with neighbours that knew his name (and his crush on Castiel).

“You want to mate? With me?” Castiel’s question called Dean out of his thoughts and he dared to look up. Castiel’s face and his entire posture signalled surprise and… Dean didn’t dare to hope but was that delight?

“Yes,” Dean said with conviction, “I hope you’ll allow me to court you and, if you accept the nest that I built, to take me as your mate.” Castiel was smiling even before Dean had finished speaking and he sighed in relief. Castiel didn’t say anything, slowly walking past Dean to put his hands on the bed. He touched the cushions, before carefully taking off his coat, putting it on the floor and then lying down on the bed, keeping his feet on the floor.

Dean anxiously watched him stretch his arms, touch the edges of cushions with his beautiful, long fingers, turning his face into the blankets, inhaling deeply.

“And?” Castiel sat back up, his hair sticking up and his cheeks slightly pink. His smile at Dean was radiant and Dean carefully stepped closer until Castiel could grab the hem of Dean’s shirt.

“I love this nest. You did well,” Castiel praised. Dean couldn’t remember when he had last felt this exhilarated. They’d been stuck on earth for over a year now and Dean had only known Cas for the blink of an eye. Six years that should be inconsequential for an angel, but meant everything to Dean and by the look of adoration on Castiel’s face he felt the same.

“So I can court you?” Dean asked, even as he sank to his knees and Cas reached out to him. “I swear to you I’ll be a good mate, I’ll take care of you,” he promised against Castiel’s lips, but even though the words came out mumbled they were both still angelic enough for the sentiment to strike Cas right into his core.

“Yes.”

Maybe, Dean mused when they postponed a couple of steps of proper courting to tomorrow, maybe being stuck on earth and doing it this way was the best thing that could have happened to them. Castiel was inclined to agree but both were too busy to think much about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
